Cheap Hotels
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Anderson x Alucard AAxA Forced to go on a series of missions together, Anderson and Alucard suffer the inconvenience of poorly laid out hotel rooms...


"Are the Iscariot broke? Or is the Pope a cheapskate?" Alucard draped his hands across the back of a chair in the hotel room.

"No." Anderson growled as he looked around the room. "Has Hellsing spent all of its money on first-class cigars?"

"No."

They both stared at the single bed.

"Why do we have to go on a mission together? Why is the Pope so concerned with the Iscariot and Hellsing relationship?" Anderson answered him by tossing his bag on the bed. Alucard raised his eyebrows. "Is that how you say you're claiming the bed?" Anderson gave him a cold look. "Fine." He watched as Anderson's eye twitched and he gave him a suspicious look. "I sleep less than you." Alucard used as an explanation.

Anderson's cold glare increased.

"Right." Alucard looked away from the priest. "Let's agree on not killing each other, even though we already promised our…well…my Master and your Pope, that we wouldn't." He looked at the priest again. "So I won't kill you in your sleep." He smirked adding to Anderson's cynicism.

Anderson continued to glare at Alucard and the vampire's smile faltered. He stared at Anderson for a moment and then got up. He laid down on the couch and crossed his arms. "I'll fall asleep and maybe you won't be so scared." He sneered.

"It's night." Anderson's doubtful expression made Alucard loose his humor.

"We have to move in the morning, so I won't be able to sleep then, and it's already past midnight anyway." He closed his eyes, and then opened one. "Or you can just stay up so you'll be exhausted and hopefully screw up." He turned and faced the back of the couch. Anderson walked over to the bed and then started when Alucard spoke. "You never agreed not to kill me in my sleep."

Anderson laughed, but didn't answer him.

"Great." Alucard muttered sarcastically.

Anderson looked with apprehension at the vampire, but then gritted his teeth as he felt a wave of fatigue. He pulled off his coat and slipped under the covers. With a final glance at the vampire, he fell asleep.

As soon as Alucard heard the paladin's breathing become regular, he got up and scowled at how dark it was. There was no way he could possibly sleep right now. He walked to the door, stealing a quick look at Anderson who was dead to the world. Alucard walked outside, admiring the moon to try and forget his unfortunate position of being forced to work with Father Anderson. He returned as the sky tinted a deep blood red. Alucard opened the door slowly and went to the couch and fell asleep, but Anderson opened his eyes and frowned as he saw it was almost six in the morning and realized that the vampire had lied about falling asleep first. The priest bit his lip and decided against interrogating the vampire as he realized how insignificant it was. Sleep soon claimed him again.

The clock said it was an hour before noon when Anderson opened his eyes again. He washed his face and was adorning his coat when he remembered Alucard's presence. Anderson scowled as he noted the red that peeked over the arm of the couch and he looked over the back to see Alucard fast asleep. A moment passed and Anderson continued to stare at the vampire's peaceful face. Alucard had his knees drawn close to his chest and his head lay on an arm that stood in place of a pillow. The human characteristics he had as he slept disturbed Anderson, but he cringed as he was reluctant to look away from his face. Without a sarcastic grin or a chilling glare, the vampire's face was…pleasant, to put it mildly. The creature held a dark beauty and grace and the only strands of innocence he was capable of possessing as he was vulnerable before his enemy. "Vampire."

There was no response. "Wake up, vampire." He glared at the sleeping figure and retreated to his bed. A pillow soon hurtled towards Alucard, but as it fell away, the vampire's eyes were still closed. Annoyed, the priest ripped the sleep from Alucard as he yanked the vampire by his hair, demanding that he wake up by means of yelling in his ear.

"That was gentle." Alucard covered his ringing ear and sat up. A yawn revealed his fangs for a moment, worsening the priest's unpredictable temper.

"Where were you last night?" he barked.

Alucard started and grimaced. "Outside."

"Really? Nowhere else? You weren't attacking anyone?" Anderson snarled, making Alucard's face lose any emotion.

"I was outside."

"Why?" Anderson was irritable, upset at the idea of having more mornings to look forward to waking up in the same room as the vampire, and nights where he disappeared.

"I couldn't sleep."

Anderson laughed maliciously. "So you lied."

Alucard broke his mask and gave the priest an incredulous look. "Yes. Oh my God, smite me now." He got up, cringing at his tight muscles and the sun that could be seen through the blinds. "I set fire to the town and devoured the children. Happy now?"

Anderson just growled at him. Alucard ignored the priest, searching for the clock. "What time is it?"

"Eleven something."

"Hm? You're capable of a civil response?" Alucard sneered.

Anderson wrenched his bag from the edge of the bed. "Let's go." Alucard followed the priest out the door.

When they returned, it was once again past midnight. Alucard looked on the couch with distaste, but he shrugged it off and settled down. He fell asleep quickly, surprising Anderson when he walked past.

"Alucard."

No answer.

"Vampire."

No answer.

Anderson debated kicking the sleeping figure, but couldn't understand what would be accomplished other than waking the vampire and provoking a fight. The vampire's sleeping face bugged him. He lifted his foot, but put it down again and stalked to the bed and threw himself on it to resist the temptation. But the face persisted to annoy him and he couldn't sleep. In a passion, he smacked the vampire with his pillow. Alucard growled as he sat up.

"What is it?" Anderson glared indignantly at Alucard, without saying a word, he went back to his own bed. "Why the Hell did you do that, priest?" Alucard appeared next to Anderson, who feigned sleep for a moment.

"Your face…" he opened an eye. "Bugs me, vampire."

Alucard gawked at him. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"So waking me up fixes that?"

"Yes."

Alucard was taken aback by this answer. "How?"

"It just does." Anderson closed his eyes.

Alucard growled in frustration and took a step towards the couch. He whipped around and yanked the pillow from under Anderson's head, igniting a string of curses. "You bug me." Alucard said angrily and retreated with the pillow to the couch. Now he had both of them.

"Give it back!" Anderson stood over Alucard as he lay down.

"Make me."

The paladin gritted his teeth. "Are you a child?"

"Are you?" the vampire grinned unkindly. He stuck the pillow underneath himself. Anderson grabbed Alucard and tried to pry the pillow away, but only succeeded in falling on top of the vampire who laughed at the paladin's annoyance. The priest bit his lip and fury and straddled the vampire, continuing to try and recapture the pillow. "You just want to fight." Alucard laughed. "There's another pillow over there and you don't even bother to consider getting it."

"I want this one." Anderson said stubbornly, offended by Alucard's accusation.

"Why? It's the exact same as the other one." Alucard let the priest claim the pillow, but Anderson didn't move as he continued to glare at the vampire. "Get off, priest. I'm done playing with you." Alucard gave him an annoyed look. "Anderson!" Anderson appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. Alucard pushed the priest, but Anderson grabbed his hair to avoid falling on the floor. "What do you want?" Alucard barred his teeth at the stinging pain.

"Why do you annoy me so much?" the priest mumbled, startling Alucard who then growled, outraged.

"Go ponder somewhere else! I want to sleep!"

Anderson leaned into the vampire's face, still deep in thought.

"Anderson?" Alucard's confused face was unnoticed by Anderson and he leaned closer to the vampire. Alucard frowned, disturbed by Anderson's closeness. "Anderson!" He suddenly felt the pressure of the priest's body on top of his and realized what their position suggested. Anderson was knocked to the ground when Alucard smacked him across the face. He looked at the startled man with apprehension taking the place of any dark humor he could have gained from hitting the priest. "Go to bed, priest." He kicked the pillow leaning against the foot of the couch and it deflated in Anderson's face. "Take the damn thing." Without another word, he turned away from Anderson and closed his eyes. Movement from Anderson made him start and the priest looked at the vampire with interest. Suddenly Alucard sat up, scowling at Anderson, and walked out the door.

"That was…strange." Anderson mused, watching the door. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the vampire.

Alucard ignored the priest, leaning against a lamppost that created a ring of light in the middle of the garden, and he continued to watch the moon. "It was full last night."

"This is what you did all night?" Anderson looked at the moon and then lost interest.

"Yes." Alucard still didn't look at him. "I personally enjoy the moon's company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anderson's eyes narrowed, taking the remark personally.

"The moon has always and will always be there. Even when I die, it will still be there."

Anderson shivered and frowned at the insight into the vampire's thoughts. He didn't want to hear such personal words from him and Anderson turned to go back inside, but paused, looking over his shoulder at Alucard. "It's a good moon." He muttered before retreating, but he had caught Alucard's attention and the vampire's eyes followed him for a moment.

Alucard wandered inside and stepped quietly to Anderson's bed to check the time on the clock on the nightstand that was turned at an angle so only the paladin could see it. It was four in the morning, no signs of the sun rising, but Alucard was too tired to care. Anderson surprised him by waking up.

"What are you doing?" Anderson squinted at the figure in the dark.

"Nothing." Alucard went to the couch.

"What were you doing?" Anderson's voice became low as he demanded an answer, making the vampire stop.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you, priest?" he didn't turn around.

"Because I deserve to know why the hell a vampire was standing over my bed."

"I wasn't standing over your bed. I was looking at the damn clock which…" he appeared next to the bed again, making Anderson start. "you have turned in a way that it can only be read from your bed." Alucard turned the face of the clock so it was no longer parallel to the bed. "Paranoid." He muttered, moving to the couch again.

"Paranoid?" Anderson laughed maliciously. "I'm paranoid? You jumped when I…"

"Because you were fucking on top of me for close to a whole god damned minute and seemed readily inclined to remain there!" Alucard hissed, throwing himself on the couch, out of the priest's view.

Anderson was speechless for a moment. Then he laughed in disbelief. "You thought…?" he continued to laugh at Alucard. Suddenly his laugh was cut short as Alucard's weight pressed on his stomach and his face was, at most, an inch away.

"Do you think this is a normal distance?" he whispered menacingly, and Anderson squirmed away from him. Once at a more comfortable distance, he glared at the vampire.

"Fag."

Alucard growled and jumped on the priest and the tussle left sheets strewn across the floor and Alucard tangled in the blanket, Anderson on top of him. Alucard kicked at the unfamiliar cloth. "These things are annoying." He muttered to himself, but Anderson grinned in victory. Alucard's eyes narrowed as he noticed. "Perverted priest, get off of me."

Anderson wasn't listening. The red light from the digital clock illuminated their faces and Anderson's eyes glinted with a disturbing emotion.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Alucard phased out of the blanket and threw the priest. Anderson broke a chair with a loud crack when he landed on it. "Vampire! What the hell?" he stood up, rubbing the healing broken fingers. Alucard glared at him from the bed.

"I should be the one asking that question, Judas priest." He said coldly. A moment passed and he slid off the bed and claimed his spot on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like what I just saw."

"What?" he yelled advancing in Alucard's direction. He slammed a fist on the armrest, inches from the vampire's face.

"I don't like how you were looking at me."

Anderson grabbed Alucard's shirt and shook him, beyond fury. "Just what are you implying?"

"I can read emotions, priest. All I saw was lust." He swiped Anderson's hands away. "Don't touch me."

Anderson hit him, and blood dripped down Alucard's face and he bared his fangs as the priest emitted a sinister aura. "Fuckin' vampire."

"I don't know how you can be so oblivious."

Anderson hit him again and Alucard tackled him to the ground in response. "Stop hitting me!" he snarled.

Anderson was shocked. "Why not just punch back?"

"We can't fight!" the vampire got up with finality and headed for the couch. Anderson followed and Alucard swiped at him, but Anderson easily dodged. He wasn't even trying to hit me, Anderson thought.

He chuckled darkly. "I didn't know you were so tamed."

Alucard ignored him. "Just go to sleep."

****

Anderson woke up and looked at the clock. He noticed the change in position and recalled the night before. He cursed at the frustrating memory. Whatever it was that had happened last night…it had to have been the vampire's fault. Alucard was toying with him…or something.

He found the vampire asleep, but his eyes flew open as he sensed the priest. Alucard glared at him dangerously and Anderson blinked in response and went on his way. He went outside, getting something to eat as he realized how hungry he was for a substantial meal. After walking through the small town, he returned and found Alucard in a deeper sleep as he didn't wake up when he walked to the couch. Anderson grimaced. Something still irked him.

"Alucard, wake up."

The vampire didn't respond. He grabbed Alucard's ribbon, tied in a loose bow around his neck that resembled the loose and evading grasp the noose of death had on the immortal creature, and he pulled the vampire from the couch. Alucard grabbed his arm to suspend himself above the floor. He leaned back onto the couch and smirked as the priest looked disappointed, but forgot it and grabbed his bag.

Alucard stood up and stretched his arms over his head, a smile breaking on his face. "A new hotel tonight." He said to himself and leered at the couch, laughing darkly.

Anderson watched. "Stop terrorizing the couch, vampire. Let's go."

"The amount of pain its put me through, it deserves a little terrorizing." Alucard laughed again, discarding the previous darker mood.

Anderson closed the door when he left before the vampire, but Alucard didn't care. He just phased through it.

The next hotel was met with a small grin from the vampire and a frown from the Vatican priest as they saw the two beds. They were both twins and only three feet from one another and could not be separated farther, constricted by the smallness of the room. Alucard sat on the one by the window, pulling down the blinds over the hateful sun, he anticipated the coming moon. Anderson tossed his bag on the remaining bed, but did not approach it.

"Why does it have to be so damn small?" he turned around, feeling the claustrophobia of the cramped space. Alucard didn't mind the room or its smallness. It reminded him of his missed coffin. Anderson glared at Alucard's silence. He noticed and decided to humor the priest.

"We got here much faster than expected. It's the middle of the day instead of the middle of the night." Moving during the day was more of a preference for Anderson, so, since Alucard was not incapable of moving during the day, it had been agreed by Integra and the priest's Pope, that it would be done so for Anderson's comfort. Alucard almost laughed at the thought of the gruff man needing some kind of childish comforting from two doting parents. The analogy didn't fit the situation at all, but Alucard was in a good mood and let his mind wander.

"Yeah."

Alucard stop wandering the abstract world of his mind and turned to the priest, not expecting him to answer.

"What is it, vampire?" green eyes bore coldly into the red ones and Alucard waited for them to blink.

"Nothing."

The answer irritated the man who was in a bad mood. He went to his bed with critical eyes. He kicked one of the metal legs holding it off the ground. "Don't abuse the bed, Anderson." Alucard grinned devilishly, thinking of Anderson's remark on the couch.

"Oh shut up." He snarled.

"Get some sleep. Your attitude is pretty shitty today, priest."

"Why the hell do I have to even be here with you?"

"Now you're asking the question?" Alucard observed him.

"Why do I have to be here with the fucking Hellsing monster?" he ranted to himself.

"Stop throwing such an embarrassing tantrum, Anderson." Alucard waited for his response, interested in the man's ill humor.

"Fuck you."

"Why?"

The response caught the priest off guard and he fumed. "Why?"

"Yes. Why?" red eyes flashed under the dark hair. "Why are you so angry, priest?"

"Because of you!"

"Me?"

"YES YOU!" Anderson roared and he gripped Alucard by his shirt.

"How did I manage to anger you so, my dear priest?" Alucard watched with sadistic humor as a ripple of rage made Anderson's body quiver. Anderson let go of the shirt and took hold of Alucard's throat and forced him into the mattress. His face hung, glowering, over the vampire's.

It was quiet, Alucard couldn't speak and the paladin didn't feel inclined to. He kissed Alucard so abruptly that the vampire didn't respond until a moment after he had pulled away. The grip on his throat had tightened so all he could do was glare his fury at the priest and bare his fangs. Anderson seemed even angrier now and he crushed Alucard's neck mercilessly until he was startled by a sharp crack. Letting go, Anderson watched Alucard's eyes unfocus and then refocus immediately and the bones in his throat realign.

"Damn you." Alucard said somewhat hoarsely. Anderson's hand shot out at him again, this time punching his reforming esophagus. Alucard gasped and moved across the width of the bed, holding his neck. With space between them, Alucard waited for the bones to mend, but Anderson soon closed the distance and grabbed the hand that flew at him and took the other from the vampire's throat, forcing them into the walls hard enough to indent, but not crack any of the pastel blue paint. His hand encircled the wrists that jerked, holding them in place. Alucard growled at him, flashing his teeth menacingly.

Anderson put his weight on the vampire's legs, to limit their movement and he put his face in Alucard's, close enough that a lock of black hair brushed his forehead. He claimed the vampire's lips once again, briefly tasting the daunting fangs before the mouth was closed. Alucard tore his face away, panting with the stress of his building fury and mortification at having been kissed twice by the man, and at the position he was in. The violent movement disturbed the priests glasses and they fell in Alucard's lap, much to his displeasure.

"Who were you calling a fucking fag, Anderson?" Alucard snarled, and he glanced at the glistening bronze rims before looking into the priests eyes.

"It's your fault!" Anderson exclaimed, cracking Alucard's wrists.

"How?" Alucard yelled, feeling the unpleasant pain of more bones fracturing and breaking in the angered paladin's grasp. "Just how the hell did I invite you to get PMS like some bitch and try to molest me? Eh? Explain to me how this is my fault?"

"You did something to my fucking mind!"

Alucard was silent and the words echoed in the emptiness.

"Your face fucking bugs me!" Anderson said, exasperated. He shook with rage, cracking the bones that had managed to heal in Alucard's wrists.

"Anderson." Alucard said quietly. "Why does my face bug you?"

Anderson was too distracted to notice the calmness that stole the vampire's previous fury. "It looks too damn human at times!"

Alucard was quiet, his eyes wide and staring at Anderson as the priest breathed heavily, adrenalin wearing thin. Anderson's head snapped away from Alucard in surprise when he saw Alucard's uncharacteristic shocked expression.

"Alucard?" he said, regaining his senses to some extent, but he forgot the wrists he held pinned to the wall. "Vampire…stop looking at me like that." He said, unnerved.

"Anderson…could you possibly…love me?" Alucard's expression didn't lesson, but Anderson's twisted in utter disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"Do you love me? Because that's what it sounds like to me." Alucard spoke softly and Anderson dropped the wrists and pulled away from him.

"What are you saying?" Anderson whispered, his eyes feverous and his face pale. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I don't know." Alucard left Anderson alone in the room. Anderson didn't move from the bed. He stared at nothing until the sun made the blinds glow an orange color and he realized Alucard hadn't returned. He got up and opened the door. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Alucard turned his head and saw the paladin standing next to him with his hand hanging on the door and his mouth a tight line.

"What are you doing out here?" Anderson grumbled and hesitated about going back inside. Alucard walked past him, making him flinch, and after a moment, Anderson closed the door and turned to the vampire who was touching the covers on his own bed. Speaking was impossible, the words only caught in the priest's throat and made him choke. It made him sick to look at the vampire, and being near him would only increase the discomfort, so he backed up to the door and stared at the dirt on his boots. Anderson's thoughts were sluggish and undecipherable, so the priest's eyes appeared glazed when Alucard looked at him. He almost spoke, but the silence weighed down too heavily and the vampire frowned. His head was pounding from staying up during the day and from the constricting atmosphere, and Alucard wanted to throw himself on his bed, but couldn't while the awkwardness persisted.

"Anderson." He said hesitantly and the paladin jolted. "Are…are you okay?" Alucard mumbled with difficulty, looking at the wretched man. Anderson stared, dazed, making Alucard uncomfortable. "I take back what I said, if it bothers you so much."

Anderson didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Alucard until the vampire growled. "Stop that!"

"What?"

"Looking so pathetically miserable."

The silence returned, aggravating the vampire. "Anderson!" He barked, glaring. "Forget what I said already. I took it back!"

Anderson slowly walked to his bed and Alucard froze. He stared up at the close face, his eyes wide with anxiety. He took a step back and his leg hit the side of the bed. Anderson moved closer and Alucard automatically pushed back and he fell on the bed. He scooted to the other side, receiving the nagging feeling of déjà vu. Anderson sat on the bed, and Alucard's eyes lost their wideness and he bit his lip, frustrated with himself.

"What is it, Anderson?" he said quietly, watching the side of the man's face.

"What if you were right?"

Alucard held his breath, repressing a threatening gasp. "Then I was right, nothing else. I can't tell you anything more."

"So, that's it?"

His eyes narrowed, confused, and Alucard paused. "What more can there be, priest?" Alucard felt the tug of the blanket beneath him as the paladin grasped it.

"I don't know."

"Then how can I?" Alucard moved to the edge of the bed, sickened by the corner he had been in. He sat more than a foot away from Anderson. Anderson grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the mattress. Alucard was enraged.

"I was sympathetic at first, Anderson! But if you try to pull me into this by force I'll….!" Anderson cut him off.

"Sleep with me."

"What?" the vampire couldn't hold back his gasp. "No!"

"Not sex….just sleep with me." He looked intently at the wide red eyes. "Humor me vampire."

Alucard couldn't speak.

"Just let me get it out of my system and everything can return to normal."

"This…isn't something you can get out of your system so easily." Alucard managed, slowly.

"But I want to try something!" he cried desperately, his hands tightening.

A wave of pity brushed over Alucard, but he continued to protest. "No, Anderson. I…"

"Please, vampire. Just this one time."

Alucard was torn by guilt and pity as he looked at the paladin's helpless, beseeching expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Please." Anderson said again and Alucard closed his eyes and bit his lip again.

"Fine." He grabbed Anderson, who started, and pulled him down so they lay side by side. "Just this one time, priest."

"But…" Anderson wrapped his arms around the vampire and drew him to his chest. Alucard recoiled instinctively. "It will be like this."

Alucard checked his anger and a shudder as he felt the warmth from the other man's body and the muscular arms that enveloped him. Anderson coaxed the vampire into relaxing by gently pressing on his back, so he would lay on the priest's chest and not hold himself away by his arms, but it didn't work. Taking his head, he forced it to his chest, inspiring a growl, but it was stopped when he petted the raven hair. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the vampire slowly relax. Eventually he felt the vampire shift on his chest to find a more comfortable position, and Anderson stopped petting him. Alucard's lithe body became tense again until Anderson resumed stroking his hair. Feeling a cheek bury itself in his shirt, Anderson smiled and couldn't believe what he held in his arms was actually Alucard, his light, slender body pressed against his own broader one. He could feel the creature's coolness through their clothes, but it felt gentle, caressing him instead of the biting chill it could have been. He knew Alucard was asleep, now, but he continued to run his fingers through the dark hair. His eyes widened when Alucard's arms unconsciously hugged him and the vampire pressed closer to the priest's body. Anderson withdrew his hand and wrapped his arms more tightly around Alucard and he kissed his forehead. He sighed in relief when he didn't wake up. Anderson rested his head on Alucard's and fell asleep as the moon rose outside.

When he woke up he froze for a moment as he saw the vampire sleeping in his arms. He glared at the pink shades as they grew into a deeper red and the sun rose, and he clutched Alucard to him, cursing the sun. He shivered as he realized he was cold.

"The down side of sleeping with a vampire." A voice muttered from his chest and Anderson started.

"You were awake?" he looked at the closed eyes.

"No, I'm sleeping." Alucard's lips twitched into a smile.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just now." Alucard opened his eyes and squinted at the rays of light. He moved away from Anderson, but large hands grabbed him and returned him to the priest's chest.

"The sun's not up yet."

"It's…" Alucard began.

"Not up yet, vampire." Anderson insisted, looking Alucard directly in the eye. "I have a few more minutes."

To his surprise, Alucard only sighed and was quiet for a moment. "You're warm, so it's not all bad."

Anderson gripped Alucard's clothes to fight the trembling they were overcome with. He closed his eyes and pulled Alucard closer. "Well, you're cold."

"I'm dead."

"I'm alive."

"This is an odd topic." Alucard said, and Anderson hid his grin as he enjoyed the moment.

"Do you have anything better to talk about?"

"Hm?" Alucard looked up at Anderson's peaceful expression. He looked down again. "Yeah…"

"What is it?"

Alucard was quiet. "Never mind. I'll ask later."

Anderson easily guessed the topic. "Yeah, it failed."

"I told you it isn't something that can pass through your system, Anderson."

"I know." He squeezed Alucard who started.

"So this was all part of your scheme?" he gaped at his obvious stupidity and swore under his breath.

"Not really. I just wanted to see for sure."

"Well, now you know that it won't pass, so…"

"I wanted to see if I really felt something for you."

Alucard twitched. "So…you failed…so you don't feel anything?"

"No." he kissed Alucard's forehead. "I love you."

The vampire's body went rigid. Anderson cursed himself for his temerity. "Alucard, I'm sorry, don't…"

"It's not that." Alucard interrupted. "What you said…"

The priest's brow furrowed. "When I said I love you?"

"That." Alucard whispered. Surprising Anderson, he laughed. "I've never had those words….spoken to me before." He laughed again. "I've been alive for centuries and this is the first time."

"Anderson?" Alucard asked as he felt himself crushed by an embrace and he was under the priest now. The priest buried his face in Alucard's hair.

Anderson didn't respond and Alucard didn't bother him again. Slowly the light became yellow and Anderson withdrew from the vampire, and left the bed to see to his packed belongings, running through the compartments. Alucard sat up and watched his shadow, submersed in his own thoughts. "Let's go, vampire."

Alucard looked up to see Anderson stride out the door. Soundlessly, he walked across the floor and followed the priest.

They returned when the moon was still rising. "This is our last night together, priest." Alucard went directly to his bed and collapsed on it, shutting his eyes.

Anderson walked the other, untouched bed. "Yeah." Alucard opened his eyes and saw Anderson holding the corner of the blanket, but didn't have any intention to go under it. There was silence as Anderson glanced at him.

"It was a onetime thing…"

"And this entire set of missions together will only be a onetime thing."

"No."

"Why not. You didn't seem to hate it."

Alucard glared at him in annoyance. "I don't sleep with men."

"You've slept with me once."

"It was a onetime thing because…" his voice trailed off.

"Why?" Anderson approached the other bed. "Why did you comply before?"

"You looked so damn pathetic." Alucard growled and sat up when Anderson sat on the edge of the bed. "But I know now that you'll only take advantage of pity."

The remark stung Anderson and his hurt expression made Alucard grimace.

"Stop making me feel sorry for you! It's not my fault."

"I'll feel better if you sleep with me one last time."

Alucard laughed unpleasantly. "And how many of those will follow? How many times do you hope to…"

"As many as I can." Anderson's intimate eyes bored into Alucard's and the vampire bit his lip in his nervousness. "I love you."

"Shut up." Alucard whispered fiercely.

"I love you, vampire."

"Shut up!"

"Alucard, I love you."

Alucard made to push Anderson off the bed, but he was caught and fell back into the mattress and the springs creaked with their combined weight.

"Stop saying that!" Anderson caught the hands that flew at him and he stared at the upset vampire.

"Why?"

"I hate it!" Alucard snarled and he regained possession of one of his arms. With a sharp shove, Anderson fell to the floor, but he didn't let go of Alucard and the vampire was dragged to the side of the bed. Alucard leaned his head over the edge. "Don't say that any…." His words were lost as Anderson kissed him passionately. He tore Alucard from the bed and hovered over him as the vampire's wide eyes looked up at him from the floor. He kissed him again and licked his neck. Alcuard shuddered pushing at Anderson's chest as the priest's hands skimmed over his body.

"Stop it!" Alucard gasped. Anderson sucked on his lip that had torn on the vampire's fang. Anderson jolted and he got off of Alucard, staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Alucard snapped.

"You're shaking." Anderson's eyes were wide. Alucard's body trembled even without the paladin on him. "Why?"

"I don't want to…" Alucard bit his lip, his face paler than usual. "I don't like it."

"There's something more to this than just that, vampire." Anderson grabbed an arm that flinched. Alucard looked away from him. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't want…physical contact with men, Anderson." He struggled to continue. "It feels like…punishments and…torture I had to go through…a long time ago."

Anderson froze. "What?" He stammered. "Have you been…" he couldn't continue.

Alucard nodded. "I'm not a virgin when it comes to men."

"Who?" Anderson yelled, grabbing Alucard's other arm, shaking them and surprising the vampire. "Who did it?"

"It…it happened a long time ago, Anderson."

"Who did it?" Anderson demanded, his eyes burning with fury.

"It happened when I was alive, when I was a child. And when I was being…tamed, by Abraham Van Hellsing." Alucard whispered, somewhat intimidated by Anderson.

Anderson froze. "As a child? AND BY HELLSING?" he roared.

"Anderson! Calm down!" Anderson ignored him and Alucard gritted his teeth. "You're hurting me!"

Anderson gasped and let go of Alucard's, now broken, arms. "I'm…!"

"You just need to calm down, priest." Alucard rested his arms in his lap. "I only tried to explain why…"

"But I'm not trying to hurt you, Alucard. I don't want to." Warm eyes quieted Alucard and his mouth twitched.

"I…"

Anderson hugged him and Alucard didn't resist. He pulled him onto his lap, tightening his arms around Alucard. "Alucard."

"This…"

"It's fine, Alucard. I swear I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He whispered in the vampire's ear and stroked his hair. "Please see that."

There was silence.

"I believe you." Alucard murmured, and Anderson smiled sadly. Then he started in shock. Alucard's body pressed against him and clutched at his shirt.

Anderson kissed him and Alucard didn't push away. The priest's hands traced over his body, and he flinched but did nothing more. The coat was discarded and other layers were peeled away until only a white shirt remained. Alucard shuddered as warm hands were felt on his bare skin.

"Alucard." He whispered, looking at the vampire's pale face, feeling him shiver. "I should stop."

"No, Anderson. It's okay." He pulled himself to Anderson's face and, with trembling lips, he kissed the priest. "I need to get over this." His eyes painted with self loathing.

Anderson kissed him, removing his own shirt. "Alright." His lips trailed down Alucard's pale chest. Alucard shuddered and closed his eyes. His hand tangled in the priest's short hair. Anderson slipped off Alucard's pants and the vampire whimpered and buried his head in the paladin's hair. Gentle hands caressed his body, contradicting his past memories. "I love you."

Alucard shivered as he was stroked, shuddering harsher as the rhythm quickened. Anderson kissed him again, their lips lingering. "I love you." Anderson unzipped his pants and spread Alucard's trembling legs. Alucard looked away, but Anderson took his face and brought it to his and kissed cheek and mouth and he ran his hand through the vampire's hair. He positioned himself and entered.

Alucard gasped and jerked. "Relax, Alucard." Alucard whimpered, shivering violently. Anderson stroked his face. "I'm going to move, now. Okay?"

"Yeah." His whisper was barely audible. Anderson thrust unto the vampire who couldn't hold in his voice and cried out.

"Alucard." He flinched when he heard his name. Anderson repeated the name as he moved, relishing the vampire's voice. "I love you."

*****

The sun rose slowly and Anderson's eyes blinked. He gazed down at the face cradled in his arms. Anderson stroked the sleeping face, carefully, not wanting to wake him up and kissed the vampire's cheek.

Alucard woke up to the feeling of a hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes gazed with some disbelief as he was held by the priest.

"Morning." Anderson kissed him.

"So…that really happened."

"Yes." Anderson murmured in his hair and kissed him. "That's okay, right?" His hands held the vampire's body to his and rested his chin on Alucard's head.

Alucard was quiet, but he didn't resist.


End file.
